Valentines Event 2020
Valentines 2020 |Image=News V2.10 Updates.png |Start=January 27, 2020 |End=March 15, 2020 |Mid= |Version=2.10 |Last= Purrismas}} The Valentines Event is a full event in Castle Cats that was added in version 2.10. The event started January 27, 2020, with a mid-event update on TBD, 2020 and will run until March 15, 2020. This event brings three new cats, two that can be purchased with real money, and one that can be acquired through Alchemy. Additionally, it features the return of the previous eleven Valentines cats and three Lunar New Year cats. It also features the return of the armory costumes for seven cats, with Molotov receiving a new one, as well as new customization options for your guild leader. Like Purrismas 2019, previous years' items are returning through the Event Box. Questline Characters These cats are featured in the Valentines Questline (in order of appearance): Conan, Francis, Catniss, Berry, Curio, Pipsqueak, Edward, Purrcilla, Rich, Nyadra, Juliet, Romeo, Bob, Leonard, Molotov, Cupcake, Benedict Quest List Transcript This quest line has a transcript page. Rewards Previous Valentines Cats Gordon, Xiao Hui, Rich, Charmer, Venus and Amortina can be purchased in the shop for gems. Purrcis, Oakenbeard, Chi, Gruna Barkle, Angdra, Julio and Azel can be made with Alchemy again. Shop Alchemy Event specific and non-story quests during this time include the following limited time reward drops: Chocolate Hearts, Roses, and Love Letters These are used in Alchemy to make the following eggs: Material Boost If there are ads to watch in the system, the ads button will appear. When activated, the material boost gives you double the amount of Anniversary Event material on non-event quests. The purchase of microtransaction heroes during this event replaces the materials boost from advertisements. Buying one cat will give you double the materials from non-event quests, while buying two will give you triple the materials. This version of the boost is permanent for the duration of the event itself. Event Badges Tasks In-game click on the chocolates icon in the bottom left corner to access Event Badges. Note: Recruiter requires actual money to be paid, though it makes sense considering the final reward of a 14-day VIP ticket needs a $10 purchase to be useful. 'Note 2:'The badge outfit rewards 5 badges and 7 badges count for Artisan if you have no other variations of that type. Rewards Event Box The lootbox can be purchased for every 2 days (or ). A free roll is given upon the start of the event as well. If loot isn't to desire you can reroll by watching an add, or following. It'll automatically refresh on midnight, and the ability to reset for free by ad resets every day. It'll contain 9 items picked from a larger lists of options, broken down as described below: Outfits Armory The following Costumes for the following cats: Molotov, Benedict, Kyle, Romeo, Juliet, Conan, Catniss, and Francis are available for gem purchase during this event: Avatar Additionally, there are new customatizations for your guild leader available during this event: Microtransactions There are six limited time offers for sale during this event. 3 cats, as well as alchemy materials: Chocolate Hearts, Roses, and Love Letters, are available for direct cash purchase during this event. Trivia *Last year's materials were carried over Category:Events Category:Quest Lines